Erik Suzuki
Erik Suzuki is a former Capcom USA employee involved with translation and international communications. He is seen on camera in the Street Fighter II: Mastering Great Combinations and Strategies VHS tape. Some time in the late '90s, Suzuki left Capcom and founded Genazea, a game development company whose services include localization, motion capture and voice recording, working with Susan Hart, Chris Tang and others. He would contribute to a few more Capcom titles, alternating with Hart as either the voice director or voice producer of Canadian voice talent in the Toronto area in addition to localization supervision. Production History *''Street Fighter II: Mastering Great Combinations and Strategies'' (VHS) (1993) -- On-Camera (as Eric Suzuki) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (Arcade Version) (1996) Special Thanks; Uncredited *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' (1996) -- Special Thanks *''Star Gladiator'' (1996) -- Special Thanks (as Mr. Eric Suzuki) *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' (1996/1997/1998) -- Special Thanks to *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1996) -- Special Thanks (Arcade Staff) *''Red Earth'' (1996) -- Special Thanks (as Eric Suzuki) *''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (1997) -- Translator *''Battle Circuit'' (1997) -- Special Thanks *''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' (1997) -- Special Thanks *''Darkstalkers 3'' (Arcade Version) (1997) -- Special Thanks *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' (1997/1998/1999) -- Special Thanks to *''Mega Man X4'' (1997/1998) -- Special Thanks *''Pocket Fighter'' (Arcade Version) (1997) -- Special Thanks *''Vampire Savior 2'' (1997) -- Special Thanks *''Vampire Hunter 2'' (1997) -- Special Thanks *''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (1997) -- Message Translator *''Mega Man Legends'' (1997/2001) -- Voice Producer Credited in overseas versions only *''Resident Evil 2'' (PSX, PC and Dreamcast Versions) (1998/1999) -- Editorial Supervisor (English Script) *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (Arcade and PSX Versions) (1998/1999) -- Special Thanks to * Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein (1998/1999) -- Special Thanks *''Darkstalkers 3'' (Saturn and PSX Versions) (1998) -- Special Thanks (Arcade Staff) *''Pocket Fighter'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1998) -- Special Thanks (Arcade Staff), Special Thanks (Consumer Staff) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Arcade Version) (1998) -- Special Thanks *''Rival Schools'' (PSX Version) (1998) -- Int'l Marketing *''Tech Romancer'' (1998/2000) -- Special Thanks *''JoJo's Venture'' (1998) -- Special Thanks *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (PSX Version) (1998) -- Special Thanks (Arcade Staff), Special Thanks (Consumer Staff) *''Power Stone'' (1999) -- Special Thanks *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (Dreamcast Version) (1999) -- Special Thanks to (Arcade Staff) *''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight for the Future'' (Arcade Version) (1999) -- Message Translator *''Dino Crisis'' (PSX and PC Versions) (1999/2000) -- Voice Director (Recording Crew) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3: Saikyo Dojo'' (1999) -- Special Thanks (Arcade Staff) *''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' (1999) -- Voice Producer (as Erik (ESX) Suzuki) Credited in overseas versions only *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Saturn Version) (1999) -- Special Thanks (Arcade Staff) * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999) -- Voice Director (Recording Crew) (as Erik "ESX" Suzuki) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (Arcade Version) (1999) -- Special Thanks *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (PSX Version) (1999) -- Special Thanks *''Resident Evil 2'' (N64 Version) (1999) -- Editorial Supervisor (English Script) (Original Staff) *''Resident Evil Code: Veronica'' (2000) — Voice Director (Recording Crew) (as Erik "ESX" Suzuki) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' (2000/2002) -- Voice Director (as Erik (ESX) Suzuki) *''Power Stone 2'' (2000) -- Special Thanks *''Mega Man Legends 2'' (2000) -- Voice Producer (Voice Staff) (as Erik (Genazea) Suzuki) Credited in overseas versions only *''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight for the Future'' (Dreamcast Version) (2000) -- Message Translator (Arcade Original Staff), Special Thanks (Consumer Staff) (as Erik (ESX) Suzuki) *''Spawn: In the Demon's Hand'' (2000) -- Special Thanks *''Dino Crisis 2'' (2000/2002) -- Voice Director (Recording Crew) *''Mega Man 64'' (2000) -- Voice Producer (Original Staff) Credited in overseas versions only *''Project Justice'' (2000/2001) -- Special Thanks (as Erik "ESX" Suzuki) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3↑'' (Arcade Version) (2001) -- Special Thanks *''Onimusha: Warlords'' (2001/2003) -- Voice Producer (Recording Crew Canada) (as Erik (Genazea) Suzuki), Localization Supervisor (as Erik (Genazea) Suzuki) *''MegaMan Battle Network'' (2001) -- GenAzea (Special Thanks!) Credited in overseas versions only *''Resident Evil Code: Veronica X'' (2001/2003) — Voice Director (Recording Crew) (as Erik "ESX" Suzuki) *''Heavy Metal: Geomatrix'' (2001) -- Voice Producer *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' (2001) -- Special Thanks (as Erik Genazea Suzuki) *''Devil May Cry'' (2001) -- Voice Recording Coordinator (Voice Recording Crew) (as Erik (GenAzea...yes!) Suzuki) *''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' (2001) -- Special Thanks (as Erik GENAZEA Suzuki) *''Mega Man X6'' (2001/2002) -- GenAzea Staff Credited in overseas versions only *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon'' (2001) -- Localization *''Resident Evil: Dead Aim'' (2002) -- Translation *''Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny'' (2002) -- Localization (as Erik (Genazea) Suzuki) *''Mega Man Zero'' (2002) -- Special Thanks (as Erik "GenAzea" Suzuki) Credited in overseas versions only *''Dino Stalker'' (2002) -- Special Thanks *''Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO'' (2002/2003) -- Special Thanks (as Erik GENAZEA Suzuki) *''Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse'' (2002) -- Special Thanks (Capcom) (as Erik GENAZEA Suzuki) *''Resident Evil 0'' (2002) -- Voice Producer (Voice Recording Provided by GenAzea Inc.) (Localization) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (GBA Version) (2003) -- Special Thanks (Arcade Staff) *''Gotcha Force'' (2003) -- Localization *''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight for the Future'' (PS2 Version) (2004) -- Message Translator (Arcade Original Staff), Special Thanks (Consumer Original Staff) (as Erik (ESX) Suzuki) Trivia *He married voice actress Alyson Court with whom he had a son. **The Mavericks in Mega Man X5 were named by Court in honor of her husband, who was a Guns N' Roses fan. *The character Yoko Suzuki is believed to be named after him. External Link *2011 interview at The Gaming Liberty Category:Consultants Category:Articles in need of images Category:Real-life people Category:Male people